


Of Interrupted Sundays and Lightsabers

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, billy said FUCK THEM KIDS, steve and billy live together in a cozy apartment and it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Dustin, don't come in.""Why? Are you naked?" Dustin is right behind the bedroom door, Billy can see his feet under it. "Wait, is Billy there?"Billy scoffs. "Of course I'm here, asshole. I live here, where the fuck else would I be?""Oh my God, are you having sex!?"Steve yells 'no' at the same time Billy yells 'yes' and suddenly there are so many feet nosing around that Billy can't even count them. They collectively start making gagging sounds and complaining about how disgusting they are,guys, seriously.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 453





	Of Interrupted Sundays and Lightsabers

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve posted this anonymously on my old account which i just deleted and i love this thingy because it’s the first fic i’ve ever written for harringrove so i decided to repost it! i hope you guys enjoy!

"Billy, fuck-"

Steve is sweating so much that his hand has started slipping off Billy's, and even though Billy _loves_ holding hands during sex -he's actually the one who initiates said hand holding in the first place- he lets it slip in order to grab Steve's hair and yank on it. 

Steve groans, throws his head back until his forehead hits on Billy's shoulder, and Billy takes it as an invitation to bite roughly on his neck. Steve cries out, body spasming and ass clenching around Billy's hard cock. Billy hisses at that, has to stop drilling into Steve to prevent himself from coming. 

_Motherfucker_. 

"No, please, please don't stop, I-I need-" 

Billy yanks on Steve's hair harder, traces his bottom lip with the thumb of his free hand while he tenderly kisses the bite mark he's just made. "Should've thought about that before you pulled that bratty stunt of yours."

"I didn't- it wasn't on purpose, Billy, please." 

Billy grins against his neck, because he knows. He's too turned on to even humor the idea of teasing his boyfriend any longer, though, his thighs are now shaking from holding off so he starts moving again. Slower this time, Billy makes Steve feel every inch of his cock moving inside of him. "Jesus Christ." 

"Just Billy will do, sweetheart." 

And Steve is so gone, so fucking drunk on Billy's cock that he just nods dumbly. It's so hot that Billy has a hard time remembering why he doesn't want to come yet, because he _does_ want to come, right the fuck now. Wants to give it to Steve good and hard until he's filling him up. 

But then Steve's hand is closing around his own cock and Billy remembers. Remembers nibbling on Steve's earlobe while he was first sinking into him and telling him about how he was going to make him come on his cock _twice_. When Billy slaps Steve's hand away and replaces it with his own, Steve's cum is still warm and wet and soaking the head of his cock and their sheets. It's only been minutes since his first orgasm but Billy didn't give him the chance to soften, he fucked him through it and then continued fucking him until he started tearing up and dribbling precum again. And now he's chasing Billy's hips and Billy's fist at the same time, desperate sounds coming out of his sinful mouth.

"Fucking hell, Steve. You're driving me crazy." 

Billy's thrusts have picked up the pace so he's fucking into Steve fast and frantic again, making Steve sink his nails in Billy's thigh with enough force to draw blood. "Uh, uh, uh, yes. God, _yes_."

"Yeah, baby? Like that?" Steve's full on crying at this point, his pretty face is drenched with tears that keep sliding down his eyes. Billy tightens his grip on Steve's hair and stops working his other hand on Steve's cock to grab at his leg and push it impossibly higher on the mattress. "Think you can come like this? Untouched?" 

"Billy…" Steve pants, and it sounds both like a moan and a warning.

"You're my good boy, aren't you?" 

Steve sobs, reaches out his hand and tangles his fingers in Billy's damp curls. "Steve. Answer. Me." He punctuates his words with deep thrusts that have Steve's eyes rolling back in his head. 

"I'm- yes. I'm your good boy." 

"That's right," Billy lets go of Steve's leg and brings his hand to where they're connected. Steve honest to God _whimpers_. "And now you're going to come for me." 

One press at his perineum and Steve is done for. He comes. And comes. And comes. He comes so much that Billy gets transfixed by the sight, manhandles Steve to press his back on Billy's chest just to get a better view of his dick spurting rope after rope of cum. It's the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen in his life. 

Just like he's done the first time, Billy fucks him through it. He's desperate for release, but he knows Steve can't take more than the shallow rhythm he's got going now. Steve's trembling by the time Billy is finally pulling off, and Billy strokes his scalp while whispering praise in his ear. 

"Billy," He sounds fucked out, he _looks_ fucked out, his whole body covered in sweat and cum and smelling of sex. Billy wants to take him apart all over again. "Come down my throat, please." 

"Shit," Billy hurries to get on his knees, presses them into the mattress to each side of Steve's head. Steve has his mouth open already, waiting with his tongue out as Billy violently jerks his cock above him. "You're so gorgeous, baby, fuck. I'm gonna come, you're gonna make me come-" 

Steve asking to 'give it to me, please Billy' is all it takes. Billy grunts and forces the head of his cock into Steve's mouth, fills it all up just like he wanted to do with his hole and watches him swallow every drop. 

When he's done, he plants a messy kiss on Steve's lips and then collapses on his chest. 

"Holy fuck," Steve says and then he's reaching for his cigarettes. "You want one, babe?" 

Billy nods, makes Steve put the cigarette between his lips and also light it for him because he's lazy like that. He takes a long drag that nearly has him moaning. "Holy fuck indeed. What time is it?" 

Steve checks on his wrist watch. "Uh, 2pm." 

"Sweet. We should eat something and then come back to bed so we can fuck again."

"And again." 

"Man, I fucking love Sundays." 

They continue smoking in a pleasant, warm silence. Steve runs a hand up and down Billy's bicep while he starts to drift off to the lulling sound of his boyfriend's heartbeat against his cheek. If Billy ever finds a magic lamp and gets three wishes, he'd only ask for one thing: for every day to be Sunday. 

But then the doorbell is ringing and Billy suddenly knows what he'd do with the remaining two wishes: make doorbells illegal in the United States and stab the person who's making it ring _again_. 

"Don't you dare get up, Harrington." Billy warns when Steve's hand stops stroking his bicep. 

"Billy, it could be important-" 

"More important than this? I don't fucking think so." 

Billy can feel Steve hesitating, but he doesn't make an effort to get out of the bed. "Well, it's not ringing anymore." 

"See? That's because it wasn't im-" 

"STEVE HARRINGTON," An annoying high-pitched voice that sounds a painful lot like Nancy Wheeler's equally annoying little brother demands from somewhere close, somewhere much closer than _outside their freaking apartment_. "Where the fuck are you, man?" 

"Yeah, you're supposed to take us to the movies!" Another voice. Dustin's, probably. Billy's teeth clench. 

"Guys, he's probably fallen asleep." 

"How many of them are in here!?" Billy whisper-shouts at Steve, who's got his eyes shut and looks like he's regretting every decision he's made in his life that led him to that situation. "How _the fuck_ did they get in here!?" 

Steve opens his big, doe eyes and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. "I may have given Dustin a copy of the keys for emergencies."

"Wake up sleepy head! It's Star Wars time!" 

"Dustin, don't come in." 

"Why? Are you naked?" Dustin is right behind the bedroom door, Billy can see his feet under it. "Wait, is _Billy_ there?" 

Billy scoffs. "Of course I'm here, asshole. I live here, where the fuck else would I be?" 

"Oh my God, are you having sex!?" 

Steve yells 'no' at the same time Billy yells 'yes' and suddenly there are so many feet nosing around that Billy can't even count them. They collectively start making gagging sounds and complaining about how disgusting they are, _guys, seriously_. 

By the time Billy and Steve get dressed and out of their bedroom, the whole squad is waiting in the living room. They are all wearing Star Wars related clothes that make Billy snort. 

"Max," He smiles at his sister and then acknowledges the rest of the group. "Nerds." 

"Hi, Billy. Always a pleasure to see you." Mini Nancy says with an eye roll.

Billy makes a mocking face at him that has the others laughing and only drops it when Steve elbows him in the ribs. 

"Alright, so, can you please tell me what the hell is this all about? It's my day off!" 

"Our." Billy adds. 

Dustin points an accusing finger at Steve. "You promised to come watch Star Wars with us!" 

"But we never agreed on a Sunday!" 

"Sunday is your only day off!"

" _Our_!" Billy adds again. 

"We get it you're dating!" Mini Jonathan chimes in. "The movie lasts, like, two hours. You're not going to die, I promise." 

Steve seems defeated. Hell, _Billy_ feels defeated. And then Steve is looking at him with that expression that Billy knows it equally says 'sorry' and 'I love you' and 'I'll make it up to you' so Billy is officially defeated. He sighs, and the six brats celebrate their victory jumping around the place and cheering Steve on.

"Okay, okay, stop that!" Steve orders, and they fucking _obey_. "Go wait in the hallway." 

It's only a second since they've been left alone and Steve is already using his puppy eyes on him. He approaches Billy in slow motion, giving him the time to step back and pretend to be mad like he always does in those situations. This time, though? Billy doesn't step back, Billy welcomes Steve in his arms because he's got a plan a hell lot more effective than pretending to be mad. 

"I'll be back soon." Steve kisses his neck. 

"I know, baby," Billy slips a hand between their bodies and into the waistband of Steve's jeans. He hears his boyfriend's breath catch and hides a smile in his soft, pretty hair. "I'll miss you." 

"Billy…" 

Billy shushes him and presses his palm against the outline of his dick, starts to slowly stroke him through the thin cloth of his boxers. Steve moans, bucks his hips to chase the movement while he hardens in Billy's hand. "You gonna miss me?" 

Steve nods, continues to make those breathy little sounds that go directly to Billy's crotch. "Tell me." 

"I-I'll miss you so much, Billy, please." 

Billy stops at this, and feels Steve's cock twitch. He ignores Steve's efforts to make him keep going and takes his hand out of his pants, kisses Steve hard on the mouth when he starts to protest. "Don't leave your kids waiting, Harrington."

Billy winks at him and goes back to their room. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
